yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Lulu Obsidian
| romaji_name = Kurosaki Ruri | ja_trans_name = Ruri Kurosaki | fr_name = Lulu Obsidian | de_name = Lulu Obsidian | it_name = Lulu Obsidian | gender = Female | relatives = * Shay Obsidian (older brother) * Zuzu Boyle (Standard Dimension counterpart) * Celina (Fusion Dimension counterpart) * Rin (Synchro Dimension counterpart) | organization = The Resistance | school = Heartland Duel School, Spade Branch | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | en_voice = | ja_voice = }} Lulu Obsidian, known as Ruri Kurosaki ( Kurosaki Ruri) in the Japanese version, is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. She is the Xyz Dimensional counterpart to Zuzu Boyle (Standard Dimension), Celina (Fusion Dimension) and Rin (Synchro Dimension). Lulu is the younger sister of Shay Obsidian and Yuto's comrade. After the invasion by Duel Academy, Lulu and other survivors formed the Resistance in retaliation before she was captured by Yuri. Despite being the first of Zuzu's counterparts to be mentioned, Lulu appears on-screen after Celina and even Rin. According to Leo Akaba, Lulu is crucial to his plans. Design Appearance Apart from her pink eyes, Lulu's face resembles those of her counterparts. She has long, dark purple hair which extends past her lower back even when tied up in a bow-shaped style and has shorter, lilac side tails. She secures her hair with a wing-shaped barrette and, after the invasion, dons large, feather earrings. Lulu is the only one between her counterparts with longer hair and side tails. Like her counterparts, she also wears a bracelet. Before the invasion of the Xyz Dimension, Lulu dressed simply in a yellow and white, knee-length dress with white shoes. After the establishment of the Resistance, however, she wears more practical clothing; a cream vest with an under dress that splits into three, worn out pants, brown boots, two brown belts, and a red sash that evokes Yuto and Shay's scarves on her right hip. Personality According to Yuto, Lulu is kind and loyal to her friends, fighting for the sake of their homeland together with their Resistance comrades. Yuto commented that Zuzu's desire to protect her friends is similar to Lulu. Due to the invasion by Duel Academy, Yuto stated that Lulu would never learn the Summoning method used by Fusion users, suggesting that like Yuto and Shay, Lulu developed resentment for Fusion Summoning. She is also shown to be brave and confident, challenging Yuri to a Duel when she was cornered by him. Like Yuya Sakaki, Yusho Sakaki and Yuto, she believes that Dueling is not a tool for conflicts but instead for the sake of making people happy and smile; Lulu learned this belief from Sayaka Sasayama, who herself learned it from Yusho Sakaki himself. Etymology 'Ruri' is a feminine Japanese name and, depending on the Kanji used, it can mean: (流理) 'flow or logic', (留莉) 'detain or jasmine', or simply 'emerald'. For this Kanji, Lulu's Japanese name means (瑠璃) 'lapis lazuli' - a gemstone that is a deep blue and is greatly prized for its unique, intense color. Ancient traditions in Japan believed that babies who were named after gemstones were protected from harms of evil spirits. Her family name can be read by separating the two syllables apart. (黒) 'Kuro' means 'black' and (咲) 'Saki' means 'bloom'. Her international name rhymes with 'Zuzu', one of the three counterparts she resembles, which means 'pearl', 'calm', 'peaceful', or 'protected' - the latter reflecting to her Japanese name. It is also commonly used as a pet name. Her last name, 'Obsidian', refers to a black, volcanic glass. Biography History and Shay watching Kite Tenjo's Duel.]] Lulu attended the Spade Branch of Heartland Duel School, known for training professional Duelists. At one point she, Yuto, and Shay watched a Duel of Kite Tenjo, the ace of the Clover Branch. Lulu was friends with Sayaka Sasayama, a student of the Spade Branch. Lulu watched Dennis Macfield performing card tricks in the park. Noticed by the performer, she was quickly picked up by "Performage Trapeze Magician" and deposited in front of Dennis, who knelt to her in a princely manner and requested a Duel. Indirectly, Lulu was the cause of the invasion as Dennis green-lit the invasion the moment he found her. During the invasion, Yuto overheard her comforting a young girl, claiming that Dueling is not a tool for conflicts but instead for bringing smiles and happiness for everyone, even the kids' future. She had picked this up from Sayaka herself, who in turn had heard it from a teacher at her school, Yusho Sakaki. .]] After the invasion, Lulu was queuing up to draw water when she met Dennis again, this time accompanied by Yuri. She was pursued by Yuri, beginning a Duel with him when she was cornered against the ruins. Lulu lost the Duel and was captured and brought back to Duel Academy, with Sayaka watching in horror, fear preventing her from intervening.Yuto, Shay and other Resistance members later searched for her frantically. After the former's encounter against Yugo ended, Shay asked Yuto about the whereabouts of Lulu. Yuto shook his head in response, prompting Shay to curse. Pre-Arc League Championship She was indirectly mentioned by Yuto when he was Dueling Sylvio. Yuto told a confused Zuzu that he didn't want her to get hurt again, thinking that she was Lulu. Although Shay initially paid no heed to Zuzu, once he noticed her, he mistook her for Lulu and asked if she had escaped with her own strength, much to Zuzu's confusion. Yuto insisted that Zuzu wasn't Lulu and knocked Shay unconscious before Zuzu's bracelet teleported them away. Later on, Yuto and Zuzu met up again. She asked Yuto if Lulu resembled her, and Yuto answered that he thought she was Shay's sister at first. Arc League Championship When Yuto asked Sora about her whereabouts, Sora suggested that she might be sealed into a card like the other people who were captured by Duel Academy. However, Yuri confirmed when prompted by Zuzu that Lulu was captured by him. Friendship Cup After Shay attempted to quit the Lancers because of Declan's announcement that they would go to the Synchro Dimension, Celina assured him that the Professor must have been taking care of Lulu because he needed Celina and her counterparts. Lulu was then mentioned again by Dennis during his Duel with Shay, who explained the short history between him, Yuri and Lulu. After learning that Dennis helped in Lulu's capture, Shay attacked him, but was prevented from doing so. Heartland City After Kite defeated Dennis he then told to him that Lulu was held captive in the western tower of Duel Academy. After Kite defeated Diana, he broke the door to Lulu's room down, and she was surprised to see him. When he told her that Shay was waiting, she happily thanked him. Relationships Shay Obsidian Shay is Lulu's older brother. The siblings apparently share a very close relationship, as Shay was willing to do anything to get Lulu back, including forming an alliance with Declan, whom he did not trust. The whole reason Shay went to Standard was to find ways to get Leo Akaba give his sister back. Shay was enraged to find out Dennis's betrayal and significance in his sister's disappearance, and dedicated one of his final attacks to her during the exposure and rematch with Dennis. Yuto Yuto is Shay's best friend and a close acquaintance of Lulu. Yuto deeply cherishes Lulu, as he followed Shay to help with Lulu's situation, and protected Zuzu when he initially thought she was Lulu. He even went to Sora and personally demanded him about Lulu's whereabouts. Lulu is the one who taught Yuto to believe in duels bringing smiles, in the Sakaki father-son's dueling style and philosophy. Yuto and Lulu have a strong bond as he repeated his own version of her message to Yuya in his final moments in physical form. Kite Tenjo Kite is her older brother Shay's respected rival. As Yuto and Shay have battled Kite countless times before the invasion, Kite and Lulu are presumably well acquainted. Lulu even went to one of Kite's duels and supported him. Like Kite, Lulu is a disciple of Yusho Sakaki's dueling style and philosophy of bringing smiles with duels. Sayaka Sasayama Lulu is shown to be a good friend with Sayaka, often hanging out with each other before the invasion. During the invasion, it is revealed that Yuto's "Duel with Smile" - the ideal of Yusho Sakaki, is inherited from Lulu, and Lulu herself inherited from Sayaka. Dennis Macfield To Lulu, Dennis was a friend. However, Dennis was a member of Duel Academy who came to find Lulu and pinpoint her location to Yuri, effectively betraying her and playing major role in her subsequent capture. It is unknown if Lulu knows of Dennis's role in her kidnapping, or Dennis's identity as a spy. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters